1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of accessories for portable computers. More particularly, the invention pertains to attachments for supporting a laptop computer while the computer is on the user""s lap or another surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Laptop computers have become commonplace in recent years. In order to make the time of the user a more pleasant one, numerous accessories have been developed for the laptop. Some of the most important of these are the accessories that elevate and support the laptop while the user has the laptop on their lap or on another surface.
Laptops have a flat bottom that always rests on a surface when the laptop is in use. A channel of air cannot get between the bottom surface of the laptop and surface upon which it is resting on. Plus, when the computer is on the user""s lap, the computer gives off heat that warms the legs to a considerable extent, which is bothersome to the user and is potentially damaging to the computer. Furthermore, the bottom of the laptop is constantly being worn and scratched when it is always being moved around and placed on hard surfaces, such as a table or desk.
Setting a laptop flat on a table or other surface introduces other problems. It is ergonomically desirable in many cases to have the keyboard at a slight angle, either with either the front or back edge higher. While keyboards for desktop computers often have feet which allow the rear to be lifted, few laptops have such feet built in. In some cases, there is a problem with liquid crystal displays, which have limited vertical angles of view. If one does not have the screen within this viewable angle of incidence then screen image may be hard to read. Prior art laptop accessories have tried to compensate for this by making the angle adjustable for the user when the laptop is on the table or another hard surface.
There are various laptop accessories in the prior art. For example, Hayford""s xe2x80x9cVideo Game Control Console,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,603, issued on Mar. 10, 1987, shows a lap-tray designed to support a video gaming console on one""s lap using straps. Another example, Juster""s xe2x80x9cResilient Keyboard Rest and Lap Adapter,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,341, issued on Sep. 1, 1992, shows a rest for the lap made of foam with channels cut out to provide air circulation and to allow cables such as the power cable to pass through underneath. Anderson""s xe2x80x9cArticle Securement Device,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,423, issued on Nov. 23, 1993, shows a device that is fitted to and attaches the laptop to the leg. The device is secured using straps having Velcro. The device also folds for storage. Hale""s xe2x80x9cSupport Device for a Laptop Computer,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,985, issued Aug. 16, 1994 exhibits a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped support for a laptop that is fastened by Velcro to the bottom of the laptop. When the device is not in use it folds for storage. Leibowitz""s xe2x80x9cLaptop Computer Case and Stand,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,094, issued Feb. 16, 1999, shows a laptop case cover that turns into a stand. Stirling""s [Rach, Inc.] xe2x80x9cLeg Supported Platformn for Laptop Computers,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,765, issued Aug. 17, 1999, shows a rigid platform that has a cut out for the user""s leg. The platform is secured to the leg using straps. The cut out has non-slip surfaces so as to provide friction. Ranta""s xe2x80x9cPortable and Adjustable Table with Improved Leg Assembly,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,050, issued Feb. 1, 2000, shows a table for a laptop computer and other things that has adjustable legs.
The Middleton Group, Inc, of Cincinnati, Ohio, markets an expandable, compact lap desk made of aluminum, that supports the laptop computer on the user""s lap under the trademark JACK OF ALL TRAYS(trademark). Another product that is marketed is the Laptop Soft-Seat, which is made by Ray Novotny of Wauconda, Ill., that is a seat for a laptop that is made of aluminum that distributes heat, has a non-scratch pad, and is padded on the bottom.
The invention is a modern laptop accessory comprising at least one support that is attached to the bottom of the laptop by hook-and-loop fastener material (sold under the trademark Velcro(copyright)) or other means. The body of the support has louvers, with support pins, which provide an amount of space to allow air circulation. The support has at least one leg which can be extended to raise one side of the laptop. In the preferred embodiment, the accessory comprises a pair of supports, running from front-to-back on each side of a laptop.